sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jethro Lancaster
Name: 'Jethro Lancaster '''Species: 'Human '''Home System: Unknown (Many systems claims to be his home systems) Faction: 'Trinity Trailblazer Corps ''(Dissolved shortly before the Hamadromachia) '''Lifetime: ???? (Precise dates for his birth and death was lost during the war. Time of death is presumed to be 300 years prior to current date.) General Information: Born during the golden age, Jetho Lancaster was a remarkable character during his own lifetime, and has after his death become somewhat of and idol for modern trailblazers working the Sinistra lanes. As so often the legend came to outgrow the actual man and in some systems he is considered the ancestrial founder of the planetary community. Expecially some systems in the Endiku Sea have come to protrait him as the image of a more precious time. A known descendant is the field scientist / scavenger Hannibal Zacchaeus History During the golden age there were hundreds of trailblazer captains that mapped sinistra and uncovered new systems. However no one secured so many lanes, mapped the entity of a sector nor helped founding so many colonies as Jethro Lancaster. Born to a wealthy family little is known about his early life. The first records indicates that he left for the stars shortly after his father's early death, taking his part of the inheritance with him. Dreaming of fame and to discover brand new systems he joined the Trinity Trailbalzer Corps. With his good education and impressive knowledge about cosmology, he became the youngest trailblazer ever known (Or at least still remembered). With his grand understanding of the stars and an impressive comprehension of Sinistra, Jethro created and secured the primarely sinistra lanes throughout the Endiku Sea. While it was not uncummon for trailblazer captains to find systems fit for colonizations, no one ever invested into helping the colonies grow as Jethro did. He spend his entire part of the Lancaster fortune on developing and securing colonies while at the same time making trade agreements with different trading companies to secure a steady flow of material, medicin and goods going to said colonies from around the civilized galaxy. Few single persons have ever before or since sacrificed so much to help those who needed it without even asking for a single thanks in return. With his fortune spent, the only place Jethro could afford living was onboard his ship. And so he soon became the longest serving, as well as the oldest trailblazer captain in history. At an age of 71 he found the Hindrass system. This discovery was to become his last as he crashed onto the planet that later came to carry his name. Present Day Most biographies about Jethro Lancaster did not survive the war, as must of these contained detailed information about sinistra. Information that the warring parties kept trying to keep for themselves while at the same time taking it away from the others. As a result the information that did survive was mainly about the sinistra lanes and not about the man who secured them. To some this have given Jethro Lancaster an almost mythological apperance. The one discussion that have survived across the strife is, what really caused a highly skilled captain to crash on Lancaster's Rest. The most accepted theory, though it is very disputed, is that the abnormally high density of the planet and the resulting increase of gravity took the captain by surprise. Among his living descendants however it is believed that Lancaster faked his death. This theory is by far not taken seriously by the broader audience.